


What happens after the pizzaman?

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Comfort, Innocent, Irritated Angel, Jack saved Meg, Meg is alive, Multi, No Beta, Pillow Talk, Pizzaman, Post the Empty, Romance, Sharing a Bed, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: Meg Masters is alive.And with Cas.In a bed.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What happens after the pizzaman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfusedTabaxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/gifts).



> ConfusedTabaxi feeled blue yesterday. soooo.... this is for you. I hope you like it! Thank you for being siuch a amazing careing person!

They did it.  
Finally. 

Meg was back. Jack had managed to wake her up and her reunion with Castiel was ... wonderful.

Of course it wasn't the first time for her, no, sex was as common for demons as brushing teeth was for humans. Even if demons are more about dominance and pain.

But sex with Castiel was different.  
Meg enjoyed his gentle touches. he touched her with his lips as softly as butterfly wings. She got lost in him and he did the same.  
And if anyone other than Castiel should ever find out about their thoughts, she would kill that person without batting an eyelid.

And now both lay side by side, satisfied.  
Meg grinned happily and crawled under the covers. Castiel was still immobile on the blanket.  
“Are you okay, Clarence? You're spreading out on the blanket. ”She looked at him with a grin. He didn't answer.  
"Cas?" She asked and sorrow swung in her voice.  
"I don't know how to act now ..." he whispered.  
"What?" She was irritated and sat up. "Didn't you like it? I know I'm a demon and you an angel ... It's against your nature ... "Meg looked away, a little offended.  
"What? No! Meg it was wonderful. Better than anything I've ever experienced. ”He sat up and managed to get her to look at him again.  
"Really? Better than heaven? ”He had managed to bring her smile back. Castiel nodded and kissed her gently.  
"Then what's your problem?" Castiel looked nervously down.  
“I don't know what happens afterwards ... what to do after sex. What do you want me to do afterwards ... My observations at the Winchester weren't exactly ... dignified. I don't just want to go now and never see you again ... or pay you. "Meg laughed and rolled her eyes.  
“Step one might be to stop taking both of them as role models. And then maybe to listen to what you want. To trust your instincts. “Meg pulled his face to her and kissed him.  
“This is about both of us. Not just about me. And then ... so if you don't mind, you could slip under the covers and we could watch a movie. "Castiel nodded and lay down next to her. Meg picked out a movie on Netflix and also lay back. He touched her as little as possible.  
"It is OK. We can cuddle. You can also be the big spoon, Clarence. “Cas tilted his head slightly and looked at her confused.  
"What does cuddling have to do with cutlery."  
"Shut up and put your arms around me, feathers." She giggles and he wrapped his arms around her. Castiel relaxed and kissed her shoulder.  
"Mmmm ... I like being here with you. To be back ... "she muttered.  
"But if you reveal that to anyone, I will unfortunately have to make you suffer for it."  
She laughed without a sharp voice.  
Castiel smiled and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.  
Something he waited 7 years to tell her and when she replied they lost each other again and the film was forgotten.


End file.
